


The Phantom thieves of hearts

by Alexis_universe



Category: Persona 5, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Connie is this story's trickster, Crystal Gems, F/F, F/M, Implied Torture, Multi, Persona 5 AU, Phantom Thieves - Freeform, Police Brutality, Thieving, darker themes will be tagged as the story progresses, forced confession, overdramatic acrobatic stunts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-06-20 23:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15545046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexis_universe/pseuds/Alexis_universe
Summary: "This Story is a Work of Fiction.Similarities between characters or events to persons dead or alive is purely coincidental.Only those who have agreed to the above have the privilege of partaking in this Story..."As Beach city falls into the grasp of an abyss of distortion, A small group of outcasts, headed by Connie Maheswaran, a girl condemned by a crime she tried to foil, will change society for the better.Join our heroine as she fulfills her "rehabilitation"  while changing the world, one heart at a time.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a small project i've been trying to piece together for a while, A Steven universe AU where the events of Persona 5 are adapted into it.
> 
> I hope you like it!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shadow like creature steals something important from a casino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For better enjoyment, try listening to [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QfGL8jx36Ik) while reading

“Beach city, Delmarva. A budding metropolis that slowly but surely grew up to rival empire city and even cultural beacons like Tokyo and Kansas.

On the surface, the place is a vast collection of individuals, all of them lost in a sea of people as they try to live their daily lives in relative tranquility.

However, unbeknownst to the public, a shadow, unseen by all who decide to ignore it, crept into the foundations of the city.

People never noticed it, the dark made its way into the populace's hearts making them mindless, faceless copies of one another. Its influence made them grew comfortable with atrocities happening to the others next to them as long as it didn't affect them personally.

At one time, the populace would just pretend like everything was supposed to be like that, and were abused whilst being blissfully ignorant of the strings manipulating their hearts.

However, just before the shadow completely devoured everyone on Beach city, a group of outcasts took it upon themselves to save their home, even if it meant to steal the hearts away from the Shadow's grasp.

These heroes were known as the Phantom Thieves of Hearts. Masked vigilantes whose sworn duty was to lift the shadow of conformity and fear from the hearts of the people, and strike down the ones with twisted desires, who welcomed the shadow on the first place.

And now, you're about to know how they saved the world from itself.”

★★★★★

A robbery and a heist are different things.

“LOOK ALL AROUND THE PLACE!” A security guard shouted at his men. “THEY CANNOT LEAVE THE PALACE WITH THE CASE!”

A robbery is just taking something that isn't yours and appropriating it.

“Look! On the lights!” Another guard said, pointing at the huge lamps on the ceiling where a shadowy figure moved on top of it.

A heist however, is pretty much the same...

“Come on! To the last floor!” Another one said as the figure did a graceful jump to another light.

...Except that it is far more stylish.

“Woo! Mah girl Phantom sure got some sick moves!” a rough, high pitched voice said to the jumping shadow via communicator.

The woman stopped for a moment above the illuminated plates of metal, revealing what was hidden in the shadows as she traced her new route forward.

She wore a hunter green tunic that blended nicely in the darkness around her. Her hands were wrapped in crimson red bandages and were holding onto a small, silver suitcase. Her brown face was framed by short hair that reached to her shoulders and was partially hidden by a white mask that covered her eyes and concealed even further thanks to the pitch black hooded cloak that wavered gracefully behind her..

“Quiet Puma! You'll distract her!” Another voice said, this time, it from another woman.

“Geez.” Puma said. “You’re no fun at all, Heron.”

“Guys, please just calm down.” A boy's voice said. “We’ll have fun after we get to the Café!”

“Yeah guys, Cosmos is right.” Phantom said as she reached a small, indoor balcony. “Once we take this baby out, We'll make pizza for everyone!”

The moment the girl’s feet touched the rugged floor of the balcony, a door on one of its sides opened violently. Several guards teeming behind the threshold of the door.

“For now, I just need to get out of here.” She said with a smirk on her face.

So, without losing her stride, Phantom sprinted towards the service stairs for the lamps. Leaving the angry security staff in her dust.

“Yeah, Casinos are stupid.” Another, dull sounding voice said through Phantom's line. “Especially if they are as rigged as this one.”

“You just say that cause you're poor, Siren.” A voice belonging to a teenager said. 

“AND SO ARE YOU, DONUT-FACE!” The now angry siren said just as a pair of guards appeared in front of Phantom.

“Guys, I know that you live to piss off each other.” She said as she gracefully dodged the guards who tried to apprehend her. “But i kinda need Dot to tell me where these jerks are.”

“Fine….” The two of them relented in their aggressive banter.

“Great.” Phantom said as she reached the end of the stairs. “Now, please tell me there's someone to catch this for me.”

“Of course.” A nasal voice said. “There's an open air vent a few aisles in front of you, next to the ladies bathroom.”

“Thanks Dot.” She said smirking as she ran down the aisle. “You’re the best.”

“Of course I am!” The overseer of the group gloated proudly. “I AM the leader of the Phantom thieves after all!”

“Who appointed you as leader?!” An annoyed Heron said as Phantom dashed through the aisles filled with guards.

“The internet.” Dot simply explained to the other woman, who was about to start an argument as Phantom made it to the vent.

“Here goes!” She said as she threw the suitcase into the small metallic tunnel while running away from her chasers.

“Oh, right.” Dot said. “Skull, the suitcase will reach you in exactly three seconds.

“What do you- AAH!” The young man was interrupted by the suitcase, which apparently hit him in the head with enough force to knock him out of his balance.

This humored Siren a lot, given that her laughter flooded the shared audio channel, covering Puma’s giggles and Heron's ‘You’re an utter disappointment’ sigh.

“I can't believe you're so pathetic, Skull!” Siren said, in between laughs.

“S-SHUT IT!” He said as he recovered his footing and the case.

“Guys, save picking on Skull after we get out of here.” Phantom told her crew as she ran through a door leading to another flight of stairs. “Where do I go next, Dot?”

“Upstairs.” The navigator said. “There’s a lot of guards waiting for you on the lower floors.”

The thief dashed through the spiraling staircase as she ascended, following Dot’s instructions while the increasingly angry guards kept their futile pursuit.

Eventually, She reached the summit of the staircase which led to a catwalk of some sorts far above the ground where the slot machines were.

“Umm… Dot, there's no exit up here…” She said as she ran away from her pursuers.

“I know.” The smug woman said through her device. “At least not one that they could use.”

Phantom stood dumbfounded for a little moment as she scouted her surroundings to see what her friend was talking about. And at the moment she saw how close a Stained glass window was from the catwalk she was on, a devilish grin painted itself on her lips.

“Wait, Phantom! You can't be serious!?” Cosmos said worriedly.

“Don’t worry.” She said as she let the army of guards surrounded her, giving them the slightest Idea that they could lay a hand on her. “We’ve been out of worse, Remember?”

As the guards prepared to lunge at her to catch her, Phantom leaped into the large stained glass window behind her. She formed a cross with her arms in front of her face to protect it from the shards of broken glass as she left the building in the most dramatic way imaginable.

She twirled around the air in order to control her fall from the seven story casino. Fortunately, When she touched the pavement she not only managed to survive a fall that would've kill a normal human being, but also manage to land squarely on her feet in what could only be described as a superhero landing.

“Okay guys, I'm out.” She said as she shook off the dust on her dark coat. “Where are you?”

Silence was the only thing she heard as she looked around the dark alley she landed in.

“Guys?” She asked just as a giant spotlight shrouded her in its blinding light. 

She heard a lot of static coming from her earphone. “...nie!. . . Ca.. ..o … Hear m..?..” She could barely listen to Dot. “So….ng w…. ...ong!... Get o…. ere…. ..hey ..nter...ring ou…”

The static suddenly fell silent as more light was shed upon Phantom, revealing a small army of policemen hiding behind them.

Immediately, The thief's expression changed from worried to angry. She had fell directly into a trap.

She began to run away from the armor wearing officers, back into a emergency staircase that hung nearby the wall of the casino she just left.

She thought that if she could gain enough altitude, she would be able to jump into the a nearby building to avoid capture.

However as she finished her ascend the ladder that led to the ground, she met face to face with a still pissed off member of the casino's security agents, who kicked her on the face,throwing her into the policemen below as his vengeance for being humiliated moments ago.

Before she could even get back on her feet, the violent policemen had surrounded her and was immediately apprehended before she could take another step away from them.

The only thought that passed through her mind as the cops put cuffs on her wrist was a single and very annoyed ‘Shit..’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What will happen to our dear protagonist? tune in next time to see what happens to her.
> 
> (btw, im still not sure if I should add morgana or just make Amethyst fill his role and then make another one fill in Ann's place. tell me what would be the best choice in the comments)


	2. Interrogation room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being Captured and tortured by the police, Phantom meets an attorney who might be her salvation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear to god that I'm not dead. I was just stuck in a REALLY bad writers block when I was updating the last chapter because i wasnt completely satisfied with it.
> 
> ANYWAYS here's a new chapter of this AU
> 
> For better enjoyment, please read while listening **[this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6gxnnEkP4Q)**

“Spit it out!” An angry, police woman shouted at Phantom, who was laying on the floor. Her dark attire was mysteriously replaced with her high school's uniform, the broken glasses she had on her face suggested that the mask disappeared as well.

“ANSWER ME, YOU LITTLE BITCH!” She could barely hear the words the guard said, so she remained still for a while before the enraged woman planted a powerful kick on her gut.

“She won't talk.” Another annoyed policeman said, looking at a small pile of glass syringes on the floor. “We doped her too much.”

The first officer let out an annoyed grunt, stomping a syringe in frustration.

“Plus, Azul is going to take her testimony soon.” The latter said. “We can't let her see any injuries that weren't there when we filed her.”

“Ugh, fine.” The angry woman said. “Let’s get this over with.”

With that said. The pair walked away towards a door, leaving the doped up and bruised Phantom in the floor, barely hanging to the conscious realm as she remained alone in the dark room.

♦♦♦♦

Phantom woke up a pair of hours later. However, she wasn't in the same room as before.

She was sitting on a iron chair, in front of a big steel table. She was unshackled, and was still pretty much suffering from the effects of the drugs.

“Connie Maheswaran.” An unseen voice filled with authority said behind her, it's tone akin to someone reading a text. “A transfer student at Beach city’s high school, living under the temporal care of Gregory Universe.”

The girl then heard footsteps coming from the voice's location, she slowly turned her head to see who the person at her back was.

She saw a towering woman dressed in a blue office suit, a diamond-shaped attorney badge was shown proudly on the suit's flaps. Her long, silver hair draped over her back and was braided under her face as a sort of necklace made of hair, framing her dark skin and her fine features in an almost mystical way. A file with criminal records rested on her hand.

“You were arrested for assault six months ago.” The woman kept reading apathetically before she fixed her bright blue eyes on the beaten up girl condescendingly. “The judge that took your case decided that you would be forgiven if you spent a year under probation with Mr. Universe, with monthly visits from your parents of course.”

The lawyer closed the document before sitting on the chair in front of her.

“And now, your already stained criminal record got lengthier with trespassing, breaking and entering, robbery and Murder...” She said disappointingly. “All you had to do was abide by the law, and still, you chose to go along with these ‘phantom thieves’ and create chaos all around the city.”

She stood up violently from her chair, slamming her open palms on the iron table.

“I want to know how you did that.” She said flatly. “Did you really stole those people's hearts? “How is that related with the mental shutdown cases?”

Connie remained silent with a vacant look on her face. The drugs’ adverse effects were still wreaking havoc on her psyche.

The lawyer let out a small sigh before sitting back on her chair.

“Look, I know what these bastards are capable of, and I know that you barely know where you are.” She said, a bit of empathy bleeding into her words. “But if you tell me everything that happened since you came to Beach city, I'll get you out of here. I promise.”

The girl lifted her weary gaze towards the lawyer, who now sported a calm expression on her face.

She tried to recall anything, but her mind was hazy due to the drug in her system.

That was it, she was going to get processed by a crime she didn't made, again. She failed her parents, she failed Mr. Universe, She failed everyone.

However, As the girl slowly spiraled down into despair, a faint, soothing voice called for her.

“You’ve fell captive…” It said. “Trapped underneath the currents of a fate that leads to stagnation.”

Time itself seemed to stop as darkness shrouded the room. However, within it was a small shimmering light which belonged to a small, blue butterfly that had mysteriously appeared inside the sealed room.

“You’re nothing but a pawn in an unfair game.” The voice, which seemed to originate from the butterfly said. “And your chances of winning are close to nil.”

“But if you can hear my voice, then that means that there's still a chance.” It said as it landed on top of Connie's hand. “There’s still a way to fight the river of fate and save not only the world, but yourself as well…”

“The path to victory is already before you, but to reach it, you'll need the memories of the bonds you've made since your arrival.” It said before going back into the air.

“It all began half year ago, when you met him.” It said once again. “Remember the truth you've encountered with your confidants and win this forsaken game.”

“The future of everyone is in your hands.” The butterfly said before disappearing into thin air, leaving only a small trail of sparkles behind.

The girl was dumbfounded for a second before her lucidity came back slowly.

“You still in there?” She asked her, worry hidden in her almost expressionless face. 

“Sorta.” The girl answered with a wry smile. “Whatever those jerk injected me with made a number on me.”

“Good.” The lawyer said relieved. “Did you listened what I said before?”

“Yeah.” Connie said. “You want to know more about the phantom thieves, right?”

“That’s right.” The woman said. “Their activity started around the time you got sent with the Universes for your probation.”

“That’s only a coincidence.” She said.

“Right… And you being arrested outside this very courtroom instead of the leader of the thieves the day they said they'll raid it is a coincidence as well.” She remarked Sarcastically.

“Would you believe me if I told you it was also a coincidence?” Connie said.

“No.” The lawyer said bluntly.

“That’s a good Start.” The prisoner said. “Now you know what I sound like when I lie.”

“That makes no sense.” The tall woman said. 

“It kinda does.” Connie said. “I have no intention to Lie to you. You are the one with my life in your hands, after all miss lawyer.”

“I have a name.” The woman said annoyed

“Which you never bothered to tell me.” The girl responded.

“My name is Azul.” She said. “I am a state prosecutor assigned to the mental shutdown cases. I came to you in order to see if you were the ones involved with them.”

“We weren't involved with the Shutdowns.” Connie said. “We never kill.”

“But you blackmail. And that is almost as bad.” Azul interrupted her.

“That was only a part of it.” Connie admitted. “It helped us to take the heart more easily.”

“And what exactly does ‘taking the heart’ means exactly?” The lawyer asked

“Getting inside their mindscape and stealing their twisted obsessions from them.” Connie said.

“Are you kidding me?” An incredulous Azul said in disbelief.

“If you let me start from the beginning, I'll swear it all make sense.” Connie reassured the prosecutor.

“Fine.” Azul sighed, knowing that she was about to regret interrogating her. “Let's start from the day you arrived to the Universe's house.”


	3. April 1st ~ Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connie Agrees to tell her Story to Azul, hoping that it would untangle her memories and at the same time, save herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what possesed me to write this this fast but I'm glad it did.

It all began when I was heading home from buying some missing Ingredients for the next day's dinner.

It was pretty dark back then, and there was almost no one in the streets. Keyword: Almost.

As I made my way to the house, I walked across what it seemed to be an arguing couple. I ignored them at first, since it seemed to be a personal affair.

But when I listened to the woman scream for help, I turned around as quickly as I could. The bastard was trying to rape her. 

I ran towards him at full speed, punching him in the head with enough strength for him to release her. I was pretty sure I made him bleed.

He tried to get up and looked at me with hatred. I was sure that he would've tried to hit me as well if my neighbors hadn't turned on their lights to see what was going on outside.

“You….” The man told me, his voice altered by alcohol. “You’ll pay for this… I’ll sue you for this… Damn brat…”

Then, the drunkard escaped from the scene before anyone could see him, leaving me with a very altered girl who was on the verge of tears.

I left the girl with my neighbors and returned home, where my explained my parents why I took so long, only receiving a lecture from my mom because I was too reckless.

But in all, it seemed that the incident went well and I just was in the right place in the right time.

Unfortunately for me, that wasn't the case, As It turned out that the petty bastard did sued me for assault a few days later at decided that I shouldn't see the light of day again just because I punched him.

♦♦♦

“What do you mean by Decided?” Azul asked Connie. “Are you implying that he rigged the trial?”

“Yes.” The girl said. “All the jury was hellbent on sending me to prison and he even threatened the girl she tried to rape to declare against me.”

“If the jury was so biased towards you, then how come you got away with a probation?” The lawyer asked intrigued.

“My dad was an old friend of the judge that took my case and told him the truth.” Connie told her. “However, the judge told us that he couldn't help us because the girl wouldn't testify in my favor. And the only thing he could do was to put me in probation for a year.”

“That still doesn't explain why a failed musician owner of a café would be designated as your probational officer.” Azul said as she checked the file for the trial.

“My parents met Mister Universe back when he was still a musician and my dad was his fan.” Connie explained. “They did him a very huge favor one time and Mister Universe told them that he would repay him one day.”

“And he accepted to be your officer just like that?” An incredulous Azul Asked.

“Yes.” Connie answered. “Mister Universe is a really nice person, you know? He just wanted to help us.”

“Right…” Azul Said in a rather condescending way. “In any case, that only explains why you got here. Now, tell me about the day you arrived to the city.”

“Okay…”

♦♦♦

A few days after the judge gave his verdict and Mister Universe appointed himself as my probation officer, I was sent away from my home to the city.

My mother was crying her eyes out while my father consoled her as the bus I was in was moving away from them. I tried to keep myself together, we would still see each other every month after all.

Still, I felt like a piece of my soul was ripped apart from me as I saw them shrink away in the Distance.

A few hours later, I finally reached the bus terminal at Beach City.

The sadness I felt moments ago was drowned a bit as I marveled at the size of the city. I hadn't seen that many people together in my life. Everyone was minding their own business, trying to live out their lives unaware of the others doing the same thing.

I wanted to take a picture of the crowd, so I took my phone away from my pocket and turned the screen on.

However, As i looked for the camera app, I found the Icon for an app I didn't remember to have downloaded. It seemed to be called, ‘Metanav’.

As I stared at the strange icon in my phone, the overcrowded crossing fell deadly silent. I looked up from my phone and found out that all the world Had stopped in its tracks.

“What the hell…?” I said to myself, trying to work my head around the weird event.

I turned around to see what was going on before i laid my eyes on another, strange occurrence in the middle of the crossing. There was an enormous pillar of blue flame that was calling my name.

“Connie…” It said in a voice that sounded strangely like mine. “Open your wings…”

I saw how the pillar's flames shifted in the way they danced, changing its shape into what I could only describe back then as a Demon that was reaching its hand towards me.

However, as soon as I blinked, the figure was already gone, and time was already moving again, returning the noisy crossing back to life.

♦♦♦

“Are you joking right now?” Azul said in disbelief. “Because that was the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard a convict say!”

“I’m not joking.” Connie said. “I told you that I was going to say all the truth, didn't I?”

“I know you did.” The lawyer said. “But that is just plain unbelievable. 

“I know how weird that must sound to you.” The prisoner admitted. “But why wouldn't you trust it and let me continue?”

“F-Fine.” An annoyed Azul said before she let Connie continue.

♦♦♦

So, After convincing myself that that thing in the crossing wasn’t real and uninstalling the app from my phone, I made my way into the Rehoboth district, Where Mister Universe and his son live together.

The place was very different from the center of the city. Whereas in the city there were seas of people everywhere, in Rehoboth there were at least five people in the streets at any given time. It kinda reminded me of home.

I eventually found his house after asking the locals for it. He and his son lived in a house in front of a small café they owned: The Crystal Beans. Knowing that, it wasn't that hard to miss it when I walked next to a store that had a star-shaped coffee bean as a logo next to a neon sign that read ‘The Crystal beans! ★’ in the windows.

The store was closed at the moment but there was a man inside of it cleaning it up. Probably closing earlier because of me.

He was a tall man and was a bit overweight, however, his arms were rather muscular, perhaps remains of times past. The top of his head was completely bald, but its rear was covered by a long mane of brown hair that reached his lower back. His soft, sunburnt face was adorned with a thick beard the same color as his hair. He wore a plain black T-Shirt along with a pair of cargo shorts and a pair of blue flip flops.

Everything about this man Screamed ‘former Rockstar’ to me. So, naturally, i knocked on the door of the store to introduce myself.

He smiled as soon as he saw me and rushed to open the door. 

“Um… Are you by any chance Gregory Universe?” I asked awkwardly.

“I sure am.” He said cheerfully. “You must be Connie. Please come in.”

I accepted the invitation and entered the small coffee shop. It was rather rustic and homey and that was accentuated by the golden sunlight of twilight that passed through the windows. It had a few potted plants hanging from the ceiling, framed landscapes on the wooden walls, a Single TV next to the bar and an entire assortment of coffee, spices, and ingredients behind said bar.

He brewed some coffee for the two of us and then asked me how I was dealing with all what happened and how were my parents doing. 

I answered and asked him where exactly he met my parents.

“Well, It's a rather Funny Story.” He said. “Do you know those weird Stories about children being born in cars?”

“No way…” I said. 

“Yes way.” He said nodding. “Our Van broke near your town, She was about to give birth, it was raining and we were in a place we didn't knew.”

He took a sip from his cup.

“Fortunately, i happened to knock on the door of a surgeon and her fiancé. She helped Rose to give birth without a problem and He helped me fix the van. He almost freaked out when he found out I was Mister Universe; his favorite indie musician just had crashed on his home.”

“Was that something normal for you, Mister Universe?” I asked him. “Having freaked out fans?”

“Actually, I was the one who freaked out more.” He said. To be honest, i was pretty much a nobody who at best opened shows and at worst a solo concert for myself.”

“Oh…” I said blushing. “Sorry for asking that…”

“No biggie.” He said. “I’m very grateful I was very Niche. I met Rose in a Concert where no one else came, and Steven had a healthy birth thanks to your parents.”

“I see…” I said before taking a sip of my coffee. 

“After that, we exchanged numbers and I told him to call me if he needed me to return the favor.” He said. “And now you're here, under my care.” 

“That was quite the story Mister Universe.” I said with a smile on my face.

“Thank you.” He said. “Now that we know each other a bit more, I think I should tell you what to do under my care.”

“Okay.” I said as I took a notebook and a pen from the backpack I brought with me.

“First, you have to go to school. We'll go to register you tomorrow at Steven's school.” He said while I scribbled his words on the notebook. “Secondly, I can't actually take care of you as I would want to because of the Judge's orders, So, you'll live in the storage room of the café during your stay and you'll have to help us here in the shop Whenever you can.”

“Really?” I said with a bit of disgust in my voice. I really wasn't in the mood for sharing a bed with spiders in a dusty attic.

“Don’t worry. Steven and I tidied up for you.” He reassured me. “We even bought you a new mattress for you to sleep.”

“Thanks.” I told him.

“You’re Welcome.” He said Smiling as he looked at the dark skies from outside the windows of the shop. “Now, Why don't you go to your room and rest? We have to do a lot of stuff tomorrow.”

“Good Idea Mister Universe.” I said before picking up my backpack.

“Well, Gotta go Now.” The man said as he got off his seat. “We’ll be waiting you tomorrow for breakfast at the house.”

And so, after a rather warm welcome courtesy of Mister Universe, I followed his advice and went upstairs into the attic. Where I found that he wasn’t lying about tidying the place up: They had left the place as shiny as a pirate treasure. There was a small fern next to my bed, which was located right next to a window made up of tiny red panels of crystal. The place also smell faintly of flowers.

After I left my backpack in a nearby worktable the Universe’s left for me, I went straight to the bed, where I found a set of keys with a tag that read ‘Welcome!!<3’ on top of it.

Before I went to sleep for the day, I took a moment to open up the window and see the nocturne skyline that Made Beach City so famous in many postcards. That was when I saw him. A boy about my age that was also looking outside his window.

He had short, curly hair and seemed to be a little tubby from where I could see him. He was also wearing a yellow striped pajama that made him look a bit cute.

He saw me as well and only smiled and waved at me. 

‘He’s probably Steven.’ I thought to myself before returning the wave to him, to which he smiled again before closing his window. 

I did the same as he did before laying down on my bed, where i decided to use my Phone for a while before falling asleep.

This time, that mysterious app had appeared once again in a corner of my phone’s screen, however, I was too tired to properly check it that night and resolved to do it the next day.

As I felt my eyes growing heavier, i thought to myself that maybe I could make it till the end of the year in a good way with the help of the universes. Maybe probation wasn’t that bad.

And so I fell asleep.

 

And then, I immediately woke up again. Except that I wasn't in the Cafe's attic. I was now inside a dark cubicle lined with velvet blue cushions and Chains hanging from the ceiling. I sat up on the wooden bench I lied upon to see what was happening and found myself bound by a pair of handcuffs and wearing a tattered prisoner's uniform. 

I looked around the small cell before finding the only lightsource of the room, a barred door chained up from the outside, from where a blinding golden light came from.

I stood up from my seat to look at the light but found a heavy weight on one of my legs. I had a huge iron ball bound to my left ankle.

Nevertheless, I made my way towards the bars in front of me, wanting to know more about the place I was in. 

And just as I reached the chained bars I saw the silhouette of a small kid. She sported a blue police uniform that matched with the blue of the cell. Her Skin seemed to be of a bright red color and had a maroon afro framing her face. Her right Eye possessed a supernatural Golden color, while she wore an eyepatch with an stylized V letter on it over her left eye.

She smiled at me with malice moments before another girl appeared next to her. 

She wore the same uniform as the previous girl, but her skin was dark blue and her long, flowing hair was pure white. Her long bangs hid her eyes from me.

Finally as my eyes adapted to the light in the room, I noticed that a woman dressed in a pure white suit was sitting behind a wooden desk. 

She let out a chuckle before addressing me.

“Ah… Trickster…” She said in a creepy monotonous tone. “ Welcome, to MY Velvet room.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now need someone to draw Ruby and Sapphire as Caroline and Justine.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this story!
> 
> If you liked it leave Kudos and don't be afraid to tell me stuff about it in the comments  
> (Or else, I shall take your heart away.)


End file.
